Gisu Gisu no Mi
The Gisu Gisu no Mi (擬す擬すの実) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to able to change their bone structure to mimic that of an animal. The user is able to touch a certain animal and memorize its bone structure and alter the users own structure to look like said animal. Gisu (擬す) is the Japanese word meaning "To Mimic", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Mimic-Mimic Fruit and it was eaten by Takeo Hiroki. Strengths The main strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Takeo, is that he is able to lay his animal, memorizing their physical bone and thus adapting his body to said animal. This power was first seen whenever Takeo was in a battle with the marines and a dog was near by and after touching the dog. He had began to change, his knees and went backwards and looked like that of a dogs back legs and so on. The user then was on all fours and thus giving him an increase of speed, since he now was able to run of all fours. Weakness There is some weakness to this fruit, besides the standard weakness. The first is that the user can only alert their bone structure for one animal at a time, he couldn't and will never be able to have a hybird or a fusion of two animals. The next is that the user only has the physical bone structure of said animal and will not gain any abilities of said animal. This being such as an increased of smell or such a thing. After discovering that he was able to take the bone structure from zoan users, it would have appeared that Takeo can take the form of a ancient or mythical zoan animal. But the main weakness of this new power was the fact that Takeo must touch the zoan user while they are in a full form or the power wouldn't seem to work. Takeo isn't able to take the form of a hybird version of said animal, because of the devil fruits abilities will not allow it. Not allowed to have any cross breads or hybrids of two animals. Usage This fruit has often been misunderstood among pirates and other individuals, since many believe that Takeo is able to take the form of any animal he pleases. Thus making them think that he ate some kind of devil fruit that allows him to turn into any animal that he pleases. Takeo explained that his power allows him to memorize, copy and become. To memorize an animal's bone structure by touching them one time and ever since Takeo is able to freely take that form. The next is copy, he will copy this structure onto his own body and then become. He will manipulate his bone structure freely to mimic said animals bone structure. Aside from this thought, Takeo has shown this fruit to take the likes of some of the most famous pirates around. Rather a combat based devil fruit than anything else, Takeo has revealed that he is able to use his devil fruit in a number of ways. The first is for speed, he could be able to take a cheetah's form and be able to run at very high speed. Since said is the fastest land animal, Takeo can his own speed double. Takeo is able to increase his own strength as well, this was first seen whenever he had used the Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Gorilla. Through the manipulation of his bone structure and a bit of rokushiki, he was able to gain tremendous upper arm strength and easily finish off an opponent. Takeo even was able to go into a monkey like form, turning his own feet into like that of a monkeys. So he was able to easily jump from tree to tree, or place to place. Thus this giving an increase of agility and balance. This is one of the rare devil fruits that has a large range potential of all known Devil Fruit powers, being able to adapt an animal form to any situation. Upon his fight with Spike of the The Jolly Pirates, Takeo had discovered that his devil fruit abilities don't just work on normal animals such as dogs, cat, Etc. He is able to take the animal forms from Zoan users, Takeo was able to take his bone structure appear like that of a Kentrosaurus(of course after touching the man in a zoan form first). Aside from ancient zoan type devil fruits, Takeo is able to even take the structure of mythical animals. The named techniques that are used by Takeo that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Gisu Gisu no Memory' (擬す擬すの, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Memory") The main ability of the fruit as similar to the Mane Mane no Mi, the user is able to touch an animal and remember its own bone structure for as long as the user lives. So as such the user is able to take that animals form without touching it ever again and it would appear that the user is able to memorize as many as they please. *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Cheetah' (擬す擬すの実,モデル:チータ, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Cheetah") *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Monkey' (擬す擬すの実,モデル: 山猿, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Monkey") *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Gorilla' (擬す擬すの実,モデル: ゴリラ, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Gorilla") *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Bear' (擬す擬すの実,モデル: 熊, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Bear") *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Dog' (擬す擬すの実,モデル: 犬, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Dog") *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Cat' (擬す擬すの実,モデル: 猫, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Cat") *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Ox' (擬す擬すの実,モデル: 牛, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Ox") *'Gisu Gisu no Mi, Model: Giraffe' (擬す擬すの実,モデル: 麒麟, Literally Meaning "Mimic-Mimic Fruit, Model: Giraffe") Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoro-san Category:Kazekage21